


Every Memory, One By One

by silentghost



Series: tsundere cafe au [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Moving In Together, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, adrien is still a weeb are we surprised, kagami is loved and in love, marinette is endeared, right this is fluffy right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghost/pseuds/silentghost
Summary: Kagami can't be with her partners for her birthday, so they celebrate early by asking her to move in with them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: tsundere cafe au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Every Memory, One By One

**Author's Note:**

> it's britney bitch  
> yeah okay i know i said i'm done with this series but i wanted, nay, NEEDED to write something sweet and soft
> 
> is this a completely different tone from the other works in this au? maybe. do they seem even more ooc than before? probably. anyway happy super late bday kagami <3

Kagami can never get tired of this.

“This” being watching her girlfriend (!!) Marinette struggle to feed their hamsters dried mealworms. She stays silent in the doorway of the designated pet room as the blue-haired girl dangles a worm in front of a sleepy brown hamster that’s nestled in its bedding.

“C’mon, Plagg, just a nibble! Please?" she begs. The hamster just gives a loud exhale and turns over so his tail sticks out. He grumpily avoids Kagami and Marinette’s affection all the time, but he lets Adrien pet him.

Marinette pouts, and all Kagami can think is  _ Wow I love her. _

"Who do you love, and should I be worried?" The voice of her boyfriend (!!!) startles her. Adrien's arms wrap around her and he rests his chin on top of her head. He underestimates Kagami's reflexes, though, because instead of relaxing into his hold, she elbows his stomach and flips him over her shoulder onto the floor.

Marinette raises her head at the loud thud. Kagami stutters as Adrien looks up at her with a starstruck look in his eyes. "Uh-- no one! I was just thinking about how much I love Tikki and Plagg! Those two hold my heart in their tiny, grabby paws."

“Same…” Adrien murmurs, eyes slightly glazed over.

Kagami helps him up and accepts the peck on the cheek from her girlfriend.

"Welcome back, babe. Was work okay?" Marinette asks, unbothered by what just transpired. She organizes some of the toys and treats in the room and keeps an ear open for a response.

Kagami supposes it's rare for her to pop in Marinette and Adrien's shared penthouse so randomly and without any notice. They gave her a key early on when they started dating but Kagami usually waits for them to invite her (even though she comes over most days of the week anyway). But she has news she wanted to break in person, mindful of the fact that she still has difficulty understanding her partners' tone over text. She grabs both of their hands. "It was fine. I actually wanted to tell you guys something to do with the cafe, but I can say it after dinner.”

"Of course, my queen." Adrien smiles so wide Kagami feels a little blinded. It's been over a year since they became official but he still manages to leave her breathless. "There's just enough leftovers for the three of us!"

He tugs them into the hallway, still holding hands like a train of giddy kindergartners. Kagami glances through the rooms they pass and notices the little pieces of her left behind. There's the pet room with Plagg and a round, orange hamster named Tikki that the three take care of. There's the mini studio where Marinette handles orders and Adrien edits his videos; she knows in the corner there's a shelf of her own art supplies and some of her fencing gear. They pass by the laundry room and she catches a glimpse of the cafe uniform she managed to smuggle for Adrien to wear one night, months ago. Needless to say, Marinette really liked the way the neckline dipped low on his broad chest and the way the tulle fluffed up the skirt.

Kagami stayed over that night; 11/10 would do again.

The penthouse is so large. Okay, Kagami knew Adrien was pretty well known for his YouTube channel but she didn't know he was _ loaded _ , sue her.

By the time they arrive in the kitchen, Kagami's heart is filled with fondness for these two people, her wonderful loves who let her into their lives so easily. It makes her even sadder to break the news to them. Adrien digs out a container of leftovers from the fridge with a triumphant grin and pushes Kagami and Marinette to the kitchen table so he can heat things up.

The table is large enough to sit six people, but Marinette always sits right across from Kagami so that there's a space at the head between the two girls for Adrien. Dinner is laid-back. The three cycle between easygoing jokes and comments about their day. Kagami's come a long way from bumbling through her feelings for the two. She's glad for the closeness. When the food is gone and the dishes are put away, they move to the living room and settle on the couch with Marinette's legs in Kagami's lap and Adrien curled up behind her.

"What did you want to tell us?" Adrien asks into her neck. He sounds sleepy, as he often does when they have a lazy night in. Kagami sighs.

"I cannot come over this weekend. The cafe is holding an event for the comic con this year that requires everyone to be present for the entire day."

Marinette does a double take. "What?"

"It can't be avoided. I'm sorry, I know you planned our night out and everything--"

"--No, Kagami, you don’t need to apologize.” She sits up and holds her hands. "That's so unfair. On your birthday?"

She, like Kagami, doesn’t like changes in her routine. Marinette looks so upset and Kagami feels terrible as she nods, like she disappointed them. Adrien’s arms around her tighten; this time the tension in her body loosens, albeit slowly.

"That  _ sucks _ ," he says. Kagami can feel his pout against her shoulder. “But we could celebrate your birthday right now instead, right?"

"But your  _ plans _ , what about them?”

“Gami, love, we’re not upset because of that. It’s your birthday. We’ll celebrate it however we can."

She can tell she’s starting to spiral, but Adrien’s words comfort her.

“Oh, I know!” Marinette proceeds to hold a silent conversation with Adrien by raising her eyebrows and making various faces before sticking her tongue out at him and reaching forward to bonk him on the head with a pillow. “Just do it, dweeb!”

Kagami turns her head while Adrien peels himself from her back and scrambles down the hall. "What's going on?"

"He's getting your gift," she chirps. She grabs a blanket and swaddles the two of them in a burrito of warmth. “It’s from both of us to you. Now sit back, it's my turn for Kagami Cuddles!"

Blood rushes to Kagami's cheeks. She swears these two will be the death of her someday-- if not from their cheesy love then the overwhelming fondness she has for them. Adrien returns with his laptop, an ancient thing covered in an absurd amount of magical girl anime stickers. He opens it and clicks through a bunch of folders until he reaches a video titled "GAMI PRESENT NOT A DRAFT DONT DELETE.mov"

"Here we are!" he says, and he presses play.

The shot opens up to Kagami sitting in the sunlight, squinting at the camera.

"What do you think you’re doing?" she asks with her lips quirked up.

The video shakes as Adrien, the one recording, jumps away from her hand that swipes at the camera. “What, I can’t record my lovely girlfriend just because?” There’s a smile in his voice. Marinette laughs in the background.

The music picks up then. It’s an indie pop song with too much reverb and a chorus with melodramatic lyrics. It fits them perfectly.

Then the video transitions to snapshots of their past few years together: Marinette and Kagami sitting in the outdoor patio of a restaurant, her and Adrien crying the first time they watched Angel Beats together, a group selfie of the three of them with their hamsters, and so much more. There are short clips from Adrien's vlogs as well, seconds of Kagami caught unaware that only they get to see. Kagami's eyes water during those parts. Something about the soft lighting, the way stars shine in her eyes even through a blurry lens, has her heart up in her throat. If  _ this _ is how they see her, then--

At the end of the song, the screen goes black and she turns to her partners.

"Thank you," she says earnestly. "This is the best thing you could have done for me."

"We're not done yet!" Adrien twists his thumbs in anticipation. "See, you spend so much time here already, and it's closer to the cafe, so we were wondering if you wanted to move in with us."

"You have a key, so why not make it official?" Marinette asks in turn.

A genuine smile sketches across Kagami's face, short but sweet. It’s like everything has led up to this. She gathers them into her arms and holds them tight. "Of course," she says into the top of Marinette's head.

-

A few months later, Kagami is content. It didn’t take much to move in, though it turned into a whole affair. She brought Rose to help carry her stuff, which turned into Juleka coming along, which devolved into all of her friends from the cafe joining in and preparing a housewarming party (Or is it roommate-warming? She's not sure what to call the party they threw, but there _ were _ cat ears and the damned cafe uniform involved. She had fun).

Things are settling into place for her. The cafe owner is promoting her to a managerial position, and she even managed to hand feed Plagg a treat earlier.  _ Take that, Mari _ . She's finally in the same place as her loves; it couldn't be better. The sounds of a scuffle take her mind off of the hamsters scrambling through the little tubes connecting their cages, and she looks up to see Marinette and Adrien fawning over her and competing to enter the pet room first.

With a confused smile, she asks, "Everything alright?"

Marinette releases Adrien from the chokehold she had him in and kneels on the floor with her. Adrien sidles up to Kagami’s left, giving her a brief kiss.

“Everything’s great now that you’re here,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> cringe culture is dead go follow my miraculous twt @nbkagami


End file.
